noblegamingcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernaturals
Basics mmSupernaturals adds 7 new races to Minecraft, which are: *Vampires *Werewolves *Demons *Ghouls *WitchHunters *Priests *Angels Each race has it's own set of advantages and weaknesses, suiting several playstyles. Whether you love PvP, PvE, Farming, Building, or Mining, there's bound to be a race for you! Each race has both passive and active abilities, the latter requiring "power". Power is gained in various ways, depending on which race you choose to join! Read on for detailed information on each race, as well as how to join them! Joining/Leaving a Race 'Joining:' *'Vampire' - To join, you must either be infected by an existing vampire (In combat), or you must construct/find an Altar of Darkness (1 Gold Block with 20 Obsidian nearby), and right click it with 1 Mushroom Soup, 10 Bones, 10 Redstone, and 10 Gunpowder. *'Werewolf' - To become a werewolf, you must be killed by a wild wolf at night. *'Demon' - To transform into a Demon, enter the Nether covered in leather armor, and die in lava. *'Ghoul' - To join the legions of undead, go to the Nether and die to a zombie pigman. *'WitchHunter' - To enter the ranks of the WitchHunters, kill 3 supernaturals. (Vampire/Demon/Werewolf/Ghouls only) *'Priest' - To enter the holy church of Tel'tak, you must construct or find a holy altar (There's one at spawn in the Church), and right click it with 4 Glowstone Dust, 4 Gold Ingots, 8 Redstone, and 30 Bread to enter priesthood. *'Angel' - To ascend into heavenly form, fall off of a cliff with a feather in your hand. 'Leaving:' *'Vampire '-''' 'To regain your humanity, you must find or create an altar, composed of a solid lapis lazuli block and 4 nearby glowstone. The cost of using it is 1 Water Bucket, 1 Milk Bucket, 20 Wheat, and 20 Sugar. *'Werewolf '- To return to civilization, create a wolfsbane potion by left clicking with a bowl held in your hand, as well as 10 Yellow Flowers, 10 Red Flowers, 10 Red Mushrooms, and 10 Brown Mushrooms *'Demon '- To undo your curse, you must die in icy waters (Underneath an ice block - MUST BE WORLD GENERATED, NOT PLACED) while carrying snowballs. *'Ghoul '- Right click on the Church's Altar to become human again (You will die) *'WitchHunter '- Die by your own arrows. (Shoot straight up) *'Priest '- Offer coal as a donation to the Church Altar *'Angel '''- Impossible to leave. You can, however, become any other class without needing to become human again. Vampires Lords of Darkness, vampires are at home in the dark. Burning in the sunlight, vampires cower in their homes during the day, coming out at night to wreak havoc upon unsuspecting players. With increased attack damage, as well as extra protection from combat damage, vampires are great for those that love to PvP. Not only that, but vampires also regenerate health passively, so long as they have power! Other benefits are the ability to breathe underwater (costs power), being immune to fall damage, and having a truce with monsters. Vampires can set a teleport location by right clicking with a red flower, and teleport to that spot by left clicking with a book (9000 Power). They also possess a super jump that can be activated by left click with a red flower (1000 Power). Although they have many advantages, vampires are set back by their weakness to wooden weapons, the inability to eat food (they must kill mobs or players to refill their food bar), as well as their aversion to sunlight. Vampires can gain power by killing creatures, players, and can also gain it slowly over time. Vampires are shunned in most main cities, so be careful who you reveal your identity to. As a creation of Shik'ra, vampires are persecuted by humans and priests alike, often imprisoned or killed for no reason other than to "purify" the world. Be very careful walking around main cities, as burning in the daylight is a telltale sign of vampirism. You should pick this class if: *You enjoy PvP *You dislike PvE *You want a second home teleport *You love nighttime *You enjoy playing "the bad guy" *You like being mobile, escaping by jumping off of high places or jumping much higher than normal. Werewolves Human by day, monster by night, werewolves lead two lives at once. Turning into beasts at night, werewolves lose the ability to use weapons, instead gaining access to a host of abilities not normally available to them. Enjoying a truce with wolves, as well as the ability to summon tamed ones with raw pork (2000 Power), werewolves employ minions as their main source of damage. With a reduction to fall damage, werewolves can survive larger falls than the average human. Some abilities they share with vampires are increased attack damage, health regeneration, and extra protection from combat damage. However, unlike vampires, werewolves do not need power to maintain their passive health regeneration. Their final ability is the power to dash forward with a feather (400 Power), which is useful for closing the distance on people. Despite their wide range of benefits, wolves can only activate their powers at night, and cannot use any weapons during that time, other than their fists. Werewolves can gain power through killing creatures, players, and as well as eating all food, except for bread. Werewolves are hunted down for their pelts, as well as to remove the world of their "curse". As creations of Shik'ra, they along with vampires must avoid main cities, and protect their identities to avoid conflict. Many choose to create pet stores and sell their wolves, or sell themselves as bodyguards. You should pick this class if: *You enjoy both PvP AND PvE *You want to be able to be out during the day *You love the taming skill/wolves *You enjoy melee combat *You like moving quickly across flat land *You don't use weapons often Demons Counterpart to the angels, demons make their home in the hellfire of the Nether, occasionally leaving to gather supplies or to raid the land of the living. Bound to the Nether, they slowly lose power while in the overworld, making trips to the overworld a temporary matter. Responsible for colonizing the Nether, many humans visit demon towns to stay safe while in the harsh, alien environment. Not only are demons immune to fire damage, they heal and gain power while in lava. They have also become immune to fall damage from eons of trecking the vast caverns of the Nether. Able to coalesce energy into pure fire, they can shoot fireballs from their hands when left clicking with redstone (2000 Power). Used to kidnapping humans and trapping their enemies, demons have developed the ability to ensnare their foes when left clicking with an ink sac (1000 Power). Not only that, they can recruit new members to their race by left clicking with netherrack on someone who is also holding netherrack, turning said player into a demon (2000 Power). However, they cannot use armor, making them rely on their abilities to protect themselves. Demons gain power through killing players as well as creatures, and by swimming in lava. Demons should NOT have homes in the overworld, as straying too long from their home dimension weakens them, making it impossible for them to cast abilities. The only way to counter this is by having lava in the overworld home, keeping them stable for as long as they're in it. Trips should only be made to the overworld only to secure supplies and food. You should pick this class if: *You enjoy PvP *You dislike PvE *You love the Nether *You like Lava/Fire *You enjoy having "magic" abilities *You're part of a Nether Faction Ghouls Tormented souls trapped in human bodies, ghouls are people that have refused to move on for reasons of their own. Ghouls age at a much slower rate than humans, limited only by the rate at which their own body is decaying. Many are forced to switch bodies in order to continue living. Water rapidly accelerates the decomposition process, and as such damages ghouls on contact. Also because of the fact their limbs are rotting, ghouls cannot use weapons effectively. However, ghouls are more attuned with the death element, allowing them to summon zombie minions by left clicking with raw pork (1000). Ghouls can also protect their fellow supernaturals by left clicking with a bone (50 Power). While protecting a supernatural, damage is split between both the ghoul and the supernatural evenly. Like most of Shik'ra's creations, ghouls enjoy bonus attack damage, bonus defense, health regeneration, fall damage immunity, and truce with all undead monsters. Ghouls can gain power by killing creatures and players alike. Ghouls experience persecution on a much higher basis than other supernaturals, as they are revolting for humans to behold. Under no circumstances should a ghoul reveal himself, unless he's revealing himself to an undead/supernatural faction. You should pick this class if: *You enjoy tanking in PvP *You don't like PvE that much *You like having minions *You're part of a supernatural faction *You love the unarmed skill WitchHunter Members of the Human Alliance, witchhunters are the eyes and ears of the human race. Hidden deep within the shadows, they're the elite tasked with one goal: the destruction of all supernaturals. Often hired out as mercenaries, witchhunters are the go-to for any problems that need a swift solution to. Training with bows from a young age, witchhunters are unable to use melee weapons, but make up for it with their bow prowess. They can shoot fire arrows (100 Power), shoot 3 arrows from only 1 with triple shot (100 Power), shoot a grapple arrow (500 Power), and shoot a power arrow (1,000 Power). These abilities can be cycled through by clicking the left mouse button. Witchhunters have fall damage reduction as a result of their training, but can only use leather armor as anything heavier impedes movement. Some witchhunter elite have even mastered the ability to use camouflaging leather armor (donator package) to get the jump on their enemies! Witchhunters gain power only by killing players, and gain a bonus for killing anyone on the kill list (/sn killlist). Most witchhunters are NOT allied with supernaturals, for obvious reasons. Some do defect to the enemy, but the vast majority ally with human-only factions. Be very sparing with your abilities, as the only way to gain more power is by PvP. You should pick this class if: *You LOVE (And I do mean absolutely LOVE) PvP *You hate PvE *You enjoy being highly mobile *You like bows *You're part of a human faction Priests Figureheads of the Human Alliance, priests are both venerated healers and warriors within the army. Channeling their power from Tel'tak himself, they're at the forefront of the war on Shik'ra. Praised for their ability to heal, priests can left click with paper to heal their human brethren (1000 Power). Not only that, but they can protect their followers from death by left clicking with wool (5000 Power, revives a player once in the same spot where he dies). Much more than simple healers, priests gain passive bonuses to attack damage versus supernaturals and mobs. They can also drain a supernatural's power by left clicking with a book (1000 Power, drains 15% of their power). Priests are highly revered for their ability to excorcise supernaturals, turning them back into humans (Even against their will! Left click with sugar, costs 9,000 Power). If outnumbered, they can quickly turn the tables in their favor by banishing supernaturals to the Nether by left clicking with a feather (4000 Power). Their last ability is the power to cure a willing supernatural by having the target hold flint, and then left clicking him with flint (4000 Power). Although very powerful, their frail figure makes it impossible to wear armor. They also cannot attack animals, as that goes against their core principals. The only way for priests to gain power is to donate bread, grilled pork, fish, or apples to an altar. Priests should NOT be allying with supernaturals, for the same reason as witchhunters. If you're a dark priest, go right ahead, but realize you're throwing away your alliance with humans. All the healing and beneficial powers that priests have can only be used on humans, making them even less useful in an all-supernatural faction. Be careful with how you use your abilities, as they are extremely powerful but drain a lot of energy. Healing your teammates might do more good than banishing some enemies. You should pick this class if: *You like healing and doing damage in PvP *You enjoy PvE *You prefer farming crops for food rather than killing animals *You like the ability to use weapons while still being a healer *You don't mind not having armor *You enjoy being a mage-like class, dealing lots of damage but being fragile Angel Beings of pure energy, some angels choose to become corporeal and live amongst us as friends. Healers, farmers, and generally peaceful beings, angels were put on this world by Rotir to prevent loss of life in war. Angels are prized for their ability to heal supernatural and human alike, by left clicking with a feather (3000 Power). They're also cherished for their ability to summon wolves, pigs, and cows by left clicking with their drop (5,000 Power, wolves spawn with bone). Also, angels can cure supernaturals by having them hold paper and left clicking them with paper (6,000 Power). Last but not least, angels can super-jump by left clicking with yellow flowers (1,000 Power). However, angels cannot wear diamond or gold armor, nor can they harm animals with a diamond sword. They gain power through swimming in water, and eating mushroom soup. (Also Angels don't take fall damage) There are no specific rules regarding angels and factions, as angels are friendly to supernatural and human alike. Just enjoy yourself and remember you ARE a healer, try to stick to your role! You should pick this class if: *You love healing *You dislike PvE *You like farming *You dislike dealing damage, preferring to heal teammates *You want to be allied to everyone Category:Tutorials